Dying Embers
by BoundToTheBlueMountains
Summary: What if Kai didn't unlock his true potential? What if he rescued Lloyd differently? And what if the others thought they were dead? How can the remainder of the team stop the serpentine when they're down a ninja and grieving for their friends? But they don't even need to grieve...right? Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. Warning: Some language, d*mn, h*ll, godd*mn.
1. An Unexpected Detour

**_Chapter 1: An Unexpected Detour_**

**_~Kai~_**

It was bright.

Oh so very bright.

That was the first thing Kai noticed as he bolted out of the volcano without looking back, carrying an unconscious Lloyd on his shoulders. The blonde boy's head lolled on his shoulder, occasionally bumping into Kai's neck or getting hair in his face. But he did not stop.

Rumbling was felt under his feet. It started as a short tremor, and then erupted into more of a distant roar. Kai still didn't turn around. The scorching mountain was fading behind him, into a hopefully distant memory. But the fire ninja knew that the pain would never truly go away. It would always linger in his soul and make itself at home.

The volcano exploded behind him, shooting fiery columns of magma into the bright blue sky. The once peaceful and quiet forest and temple turned into a sight to behold, as lava ran down the mountain towards the unsuspecting grass.

The past few minutes came rushing back as he just kept sprinting, no matter how much his lungs screamed for oxygen, or how much perspiration ran down his cheeks. So many events happened in such a short amount of time. It didn't seem real. It wouldn't _click._

Kai panted as the memories overwhelmed him once more, blinking back tears at his mistake.

_I'm sorry Lloyd._

**0o0o0**

_ "Kai!"_

_The fire ninja was groping his hands at the coveted fang blade, as it glowed a brilliant red in the intense heat of the volcano. Lloyd's voice echoed through his mind, plucking the strings of his subconscious, as if reminding him there was someone to consider as well._

_"Kai! Help me!"_

_The blade sunk lower on its precarious perch, and the rock Kai's knees were resting on jerked suddenly to the right. He cringed and shot out a hand to steady him, pushing against the rock to get his own perch back in balance. _

_His hand continued to reach forward, slowly and steadily, keeping his amber colored eyes locked on the blade, as if it would vanish right in front of him. His gloves rested on his knees, for he disregarded them earlier because of the heat and their ripped fabric. _

_The blade was just out of his grasp, just a brush of a finger away. Fate seemed to be taunting him, goading the ninja into a deal he wouldn't approve._

_Lloyd's cries finally caused Kai to turn his head to look at the youth. The young Garmadon's hood was off, his face streaked with soot. There was a small cut on his chin, but his eyes were red and puffy from crying. The child was down-right terrified._

_His small island was well into the middle of the lava pool, so there was so means of escape for him. Even if there was, he was too frightened to be able to leave his little perch._

_Meanwhile, the rest of the group was staring down at the two of them, watching in pure, utter horror. Lloyd's father was trying to console him by shouting that it'll be okay, and to calm down, but his efforts were less than helpful. _

_Kai noticed that the serpentine long since left the scene. None of their wretched kind shed even a scale of evidence that they were once present._

_The crumbling of the ceiling seemed to be a signal for the rest of the team to flee the scene. Lord Garmadon was shouting protests and rather inappropriate language at Jay and Zane as they grabbed his arms and shooed him away. The last thing they heard was the father shouting his son's name, before a large boulder blocked their means of re-entry._

_Lloyd was crying himself hoarse, shouting for his father like he was a lifeline, which, in a way, was for Lloyd. A sharp tug of sadness was felt in Kai as he continued to reach for the coveted blade. The intense heat made his head spin, and his ninja uniform felt hot and sticky, almost suffocating. The younger of the two was panting, looking absolutely exhausted. He kept shaking his head as if to clear it, while his blonde bangs were soaked with sweat._

_Lloyd's island shrunk dramatically, as the lava showed no sign of ceasing to rise. It was at that moment that Kai's fingers curled around the handle of the fang blade. A feeling of pride swelled through his fatigued body…_

_…before he screamed in agony and dropped the blade. The blade was boiling hot, and the burns were already showing on Kai's right hand. He let out another wail and clutched his wrist, bringing his wounded hand close to his abdomen._

_A feeling of sudden frustration overwhelmed him. Here he was, crying like a baby when he could be doing something productive. He mentally scolded himself. _

_Suddenly, Kai wondered where the blade went. His spirits fell dramatically as he caught sight of it sinking slowly into the fire. Then, he clenched his teeth and turned away, supposing that it just wasn't meant to be._

_He focused his attention on Lloyd, who looked ready to pass out from heat exhaustion. He looked up at the fire ninja and cried weakly for help one last time. He no longer looked like the bratty little kid who pranked and boasted his skills. He was now a petrified and scarred child who just wanted to go home, and to have a shoulder to cry on._

_Kai narrowed his eyes. Lloyd was going home. And that was a fact._

_The fire ninja worked up the energy and will to perform Spinjitzu to get to Lloyd's island. Upon arrival, he pulled the young boy close to his chest protectively, and Lloyd didn't protest. _

_A large spray of fire surrounded the pair. Kai held Lloyd tightly to shield him from the sparks, but Kai himself was not spared. The sparks settled on Kai's face, leaving a lingering burning sensation on his cheeks. _

_After the wall went away, Kai plucked up Lloyd and invoked Spinjitzu once more to get away from the island and onto the rock floor. The two of them landed rather ungracefully, and Lloyd simply wasn't strong enough to stand. He was gasping for breath and shaking horribly._

_The older strode over and helped him to his feet, then scanned the chamber. A small flash of light caught his eye. On the opposite side of the cavern was a small crack in the wall. Outside of it was the warm sight of daylight. _

_Kai pointed to the crack and motioned for Lloyd to follow. The feeling of freedom was too great for Kai to worry about the boy. He just wanted to leave, curl up in bed, and take a week-long nap. After reapplying hair gel, or course._

_A scream ripped through his eardrums. He turned to see Lloyd on the ground, clutching his knee._

_A knee that was bleeding, and out of place._

_Kai cursed and ran back over. Based on how it looked, Lloyd must've tripped or simply gave way to exhaustion and fell over, and his knee popped out of its socket due to the jagged terrain. There was a large scrape on his kneecap, which was making his pant leg soaked with blood. _

_The young blonde was hyperventilating, refusing to tear his eyes away from his wound. It suddenly occurred to Kai that Lloyd wasn't used to seeing blood at all, let alone his own, or this much of it. _

_His feelings were proven correct when Lloyd's brilliant green eyes rolled in the back of his head, and fell unconscious._

_Kai sighed and lifted Lloyd on his back, grunting at how surprisingly heavy he was. Being mindful of his burned hand, he maneuvered back towards the crack. It was long, yet not very wide, but there was definitely daylight leaking out. _

_After gently leaning Lloyd against the wall, Kai pulled out his fire sword and set it ablaze. The familiar feeling of power coursed through his veins, and the weariness left his aching body gladly._

_A torrent of fire shot out of the sword, and the crack turned into a large hole. Rumbling was heard above his head, and Kai grabbed Lloyd, hoisted him on his back, and bolted out of the exit._

**0o0o0**

Unfortunately for the two of them, their hastily made exit was in the complete opposite direction that the Bounty was in. But Kai didn't really care at that point. He was a bit more focused on not being turned into a flaming shish-ka-bob by the eruption. Thankfully, that didn't happen.

Eventually, Kai stopped running by a particularly large pine tree, dropping Lloyd on the ground and panting heavily. The world spun violently and he gasped for breath. Lloyd still lay motionless on the bumpy grass.

After regaining his bearings, Kai looked around. He was deep in the forest, no doubt, and the volcano was far behind him. There was nothing ahead and nothing behind but pine trees and grass.

Kai cursed vehemently, clenching his fists tightly, until he winced and let go due to his burn.

Shame flooded his mind. That was his_ own_ element back there! He should've controlled it better, and if he was more careful then he and Lloyd wouldn't have gotten hurt.

He yelled and punched the nearest tree in frustration, ignoring the fresh cuts that blossomed on his knuckles. This was all _his _fault. Not Lloyd's, no matter what the kid thought of himself.

Kai sighed and turned to the unconscious blonde. He dreaded when he woke up, because that would mean that Kai would have to dress that wound. If there was one thing Kai knew about himself, is that he wasn't a doctor.

The sky above him was beginning to set, and was brilliant shades or orange, pink and violet. The one thing that bothered the spikey-ninja was that the Bounty wasn't against it.

The need for sleep outweighed all else, so Kai forced himself to lie on the ground. It wasn't very comfortable, and Kai didn't think he would sleep much, but the second his head hit the ground he was out like a light.

**A.N: **YES OH MY GLOB YES FINALLY THIS IS UP! MY GLOB!

Ahem, well…I am very proud of this story so far. Eager to how my mind forms the chapters. Chapter 2 is in progress. Next story update will be Silence is Golden.

That's it. TO MY HOMEWORK! *jumps*


	2. Never Say Gone

**_Chapter 2: Never Say Gone_**

It was the explosion that jarred the crew.

Not the column of fire that shot out of the top, or the rocks that tumbled from the sides, but the noise that it gave that signaled the remaining Bounty residents that two members of their team met an unfortunate end. It was defining, and there was no way to reverse it.

Nya stood breathless at the rail of the vessel, her hands tightly clamped, as if she too would meet the same fate her brother did. "Kai…" she gasped, as tears began to trek slowly down her cheeks.

Lord Garmadon paralleled Nya in his emotions, but he expressed them differently. His blood red eyes widened in horror as he gazed at the shaking mountain in the distance. His stature turned stiff, and his blood ran cold.

"Son…"

That one word said it all. All the pain, unconditional love, and sorrow that swelled his poisoned heart, all came out in a single word.

The remaining (what a word that was!) ninja were in a state of numbness. Their leader was simply staring into the eyes of the flames, hoping that his companion will rise up from the ashes. As more minutes passed, the more unlikely the vision seemed.

And the kid. The goddamn kid. Cole exhaled slowly and stared at the dusty floorboards of the ship. His view of him changed so much through their time together. Sure, he was annoying of course. He was a brat, yes. But he knew the reason behind that now. He was neglected, alone, scared, and needed someone to look up to.

And _dammit _he heard the screams and _hell yes _he remembered how scared he looked and he wants to see him _right now _because _damn _him if he breaks down all because of the kid he would _never _forgive himself.

Cole took a shuddering breath, shook his head, and walked off the deck into the bedroom. He was the leader. He wasn't supposed to break down.

At least, not in front of his team.

**0o0o0**

Jay meanwhile shifted his weight, his eyes glassy. His gaze was resting on Nya firmly, and seemed to be debating whether or not to go over to her and comfort her, or to run into the engine room and let his emotions take control.

Kai was more than just a friend to him. He was a _brother _and though he rarely laughed at his jokes, he never said to stop or knock it off. He always supported him, believed his inventions would work, and when they didn't, make some dumb remark that reminded him of something _he _would say, and…there was a void that wouldn't be filled. It was like someone had dug into a part of his heart, ripped out a chunk, and chucked it into the fire of the mountain from which Kai burned to death in the first place.

Jay couldn't take much more. He turned the same way Cole did, but went down to the engine room to be with machines that were much easier to work with than people.

**0o0o0**

Zane stared at the small spike that once was the volcano. It was hard to comprehend, this event. So _much _had happened to the team in so little time that it was rather unnerving. The white ninja had felt complete, _whole, _when he unlocked his full-potential. Dare he even _think _it, (or, process it) but he felt at peace even, as if his life held more purpose.

The one aspect that jarred the android was that he experienced loss for the second time in his life. No one should feel the pain of losing even _one _person they loved, let alone _two. _It just wasn't right. It wasn't _fair._

Zane frowned slightly, but stayed with the adults and Nya, for…he wasn't sure where he would feel complete again.

**0o0o0**

Wu hid his face under his straw hat, for he didn't want the youths to see tears begin to leak out of his ancient eyes.

Loss wasn't a new term for the old master, as much as he hated to admit it, but fate was crossing the line today. His students were like sons to him, some coming from broken homes, some from troubled pasts, some from good lives but incomplete destinies. And he loved every single one of them.

His nephew was on a completely different spectrum all his own. Though he was rather angry that Lloyd chose the wrong side at first, Wu didn't blame him. There wasn't anyone else in his life to look up to, really. Lloyd only met Wu in-person, what? Five times? The majority of those times when he was an infant? It didn't really count.

After all, Lloyd was alone the majority of his life anyway. Surrounded in a place where he didn't fit in, didn't _belong, _ultimately running away from his past, trusting snakes, only because they were the only ones who would really listen to him…(albeit negatively)

And now, when he finally finds a home, he dies much, _much _too soon.

Wu clenched his fists tightly, closing his eyes.

He would never forget them.

No one will.

**0o0o0**

Night fell.

The Destiny's Bounty sailed onward across the open seas, (Nya landed in the ocean to "give the sails a break") the only sound being the waves lapping on the gleaming wood hull.

Dinner a few hours earlier was a quiet affair. The entire crew refused to make a sound. Nya's eyes were bloodshot. Jay's gi was stained with grease and oil. Cole was staring at his dinner plate mournfully. And Zane, well, looked sadder than anyone had ever seen him.

Now everyone was in their beds, though nobody thought they would rest at all. However, one person refused to retire to his temporary chamber.

The Dark Lord leaned on the rail of the upper deck, both sets of arms crossed as he hung his head. Tears slowly trickled down his blackened cheeks, and he angrily swiped their traces away every so often.

This was the second time in his life that he was angry at the world for something that was taken away from him. Two times too many.

Almost silent footsteps were heard behind him. He sighed dejectedly. "Wu, I know you're there."

The sensei gave a strained smile. "I figured you did," he said as he stopped beside his elder brother.

The two stood in silent comfort as they stared at the ocean. Finally, Wu spoke up quietly. "We'll all miss them you know."

Garmadon gave a dry chuckle. "Yes, but the red ninja won't leave much of a void, I don't think."

"He did try, you know."

The elder of the two frowned slightly. "Not enough," he muttered quietly.

Wu exhaled and shook his head. Garmadon allowed another tear to fall down. "I can't believe he's gone…"

Wu scowled and turned on his brother. "Never say 'gone' brother. He's not. The memories that you hold of him are still inside, crystal clear. Lloyd's simply not here, and right now he'd be reprimanding you for not wanting to go on."

Garmadon digested those words, but said nothing. Another tear fell down his face into his mouth. It tasted salty, like the ocean.

Some people say the oceans were made from people's tears that they have shed over their loved ones. If that was true, then the two brothers filled the ocean considerably throughout the course of the night.

**A.N: **Well, this took long enough. XD Sorry it's so much shorter.

Review please! Thanks for reading.


	3. Direction

**_Chapter 3: Direction_**

**~Lloyd~**

Most people wake up from crows, or maybe a _very_ loud alarm clock.

Nope. Lloyd woke up from his unconsciousness by Kai snoring like an uncivilized gorilla.

As said, it was the noise that brought him back. He could hear it faintly at first, as his mind slowly was returning to earth, then it got louder and louder and it was _so annoying._

Then it was the sunlight that tickled his eyelids, goading the boy to open those emerald orbs again. He didn't want to; he was cozy, comfortable, and content. Lloyd grumbled and turned around, suddenly gasping as pain shot up his knee like an electrical shock.

The blonde boy shook his head to try and ignore it, nuzzling his face into what he thought was a pillow. Lloyd recoiled when it felt scratchy and irritating. He huffed and slowly opened his eyes, feeling unsteady and lightheaded.

Grass was flattened under his small form like an outline of a body in the middle of a crime scene. Straight ahead were nothing but large trees, and as Lloyd blinked hard and looked in the distance, there was a small spike of a volcano, smoke slowly curling from its mouth.

Lloyd shook his head to clear the dizziness, turning from his side to sit upright. He was rudely interrupted by the same shock of pain flaring up and down his right leg. His fists clenched the grass as the pain began to dull and turn back into soreness.

His eyes rested on the source of his pain, and his heart nearly _stopped._

The kneecap was covered with a bruise, and it looked off, like it had popped. A large gash stretched across from about an inch to the right, curving downwards to the left to just under the cap. It was red and sticky, but no longer bleeding. His black pants were covered with dry blood.

For a while, he just stared in disbelief. He had broken bones before, cut himself, gotten bruised, but _this _was an entirely different situation altogether. The sight of the blood, his own, and _this much _of it made the young boy turn slightly green, as the dizziness set back in.

The blonde's gaze rested on a long-since dead campfire as he tried to distract himself, and happened to notice a large indent on the trunk of a tree. Kai was curled up on the opposite side of the ashes, his spikes flattened on the ground. It struck Lloyd as hysterically funny, and ended up laughing despite himself.

Kai suddenly snorted and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes while grumbling. "Wha…?"

Lloyd abruptly stopped and turned hopeful. "Kai, I'm up."

The fire ninja jumped and turned towards his companion. His amber colored eyes widened, and a large sigh of relief escaped his lips. "_God_, you had me worried."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Do you even _see _yourself?"

The blonde frowned in defeat, his gaze once again resting on his injury. He let out a small whimper. "How did it…" he wondered, half to himself.

Kai grimaced and looked to his shoes, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry kid. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't, it was mine." Lloyd retorted, feeling guilty and uncomfortable. It was weird to him, seeing Kai depressed. "If I hadn't opened the first tomb, _none of this _would've happened."

There was a moment of silence, neither of them objecting to their statements anymore. Wind shot through the trees, making them both shiver and for ash to scatter across the grass. It didn't help the mood.

Finally, Lloyd spoke up. "Why do I feel like my Uncle would be saying something cryptic right about now?"

It lightened Lloyd's spirit to see Kai fall over laughing.

**0o0o0**

Later in the afternoon, the younger of the two still hadn't moved from his spot. To say he was getting antsy would be putting it mildly.

He was so _bored. _His small hands were itching to grab a game controller or a comic book. Being outside was so _boring._ It made him wonder why his uncle wanted him to get out more.

The thought of his uncle made his chest pang with regret. Wu didn't even know where he was and most likely thought he was _dead_ and what was Lloyd doing in return? Sitting around complaining as Kai did all the work. It didn't matter if he was injured, it didn't mean he couldn't _help_.

A loud _crash _ripped through his thoughts. Kai had returned with some more firewood to prepare for the evening. There was a small bulge in his pocket that Lloyd hoped was filled with food. He didn't recall the last time he was this hungry.

Lloyd voiced his question. "What's in your pocket?"

"Berries," Kai answered simply as he sat down next to his companion. "Found a decent sized bush a short walk away as I was heading back."

"Oh."

The fire ninja smiled a little at Lloyd's childish answer, turning to look at him. As his gaze rested on Lloyd's knee, his lightly tanned skin turned pale around his cheeks. His eyes turned cloudy with pain.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Kai sighed slowly, quickly looking away. "It's my fault you're hurt."

"No it's not Kai!" Lloyd retorted. He may not remember much of what happened, but he did know that Kai tended to beat himself up over his mistakes. This looked no different.

"Yes, it is, and don't deny it kiddo." He twisted back towards Lloyd's knee and began to rip part of his gi to bandage it. The younger bit his lip, knowing better than to protest.

"Look Lloyd, if we're going to get through this, then we're gonna need a plan, an idea of what to do, and an understanding."

The blonde hesitated, and then nodded in agreement.

"I don't like our situation any more than you do, believe me," Kai continued, and he wrapped the cloth completely around his leg and began to tie it. "But if you promise me that you'll cooperate, and pitch _any _ideas that _you _have to me, then we'll get out of this much faster."

Lloyd winced a little as Kai lifted him slowly, ever so slowly, off the ground and on his feet. A small cry escaped his lips as he rested both feet on the ground. Kai wrapped an arm around his waist as support, and turned to look him in the eye. "Deal?"

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation as Lloyd answered.

"Deal."

**0o0o0**

After about an hour of constant stop and go walking, the pair found themselves in a small clearing closer to the mountain as the sun sank into the ground. Stars twinkled above their heads, as if beckoning them in various directions, goading them to follow the way they pointed.

Kai eased Lloyd to the ground and ungracefully collapsed next to him, just as exhausted as Lloyd himself was. Sweat trickled down their faces and down their backs while mosquitoes buzzed aimlessly around their heads.

The red ninja worked on starting a fire while the younger took in his surroundings. There wasn't much to see, besides large oaks and maples rising into the clouds, some bushes clustered to his right, and a soon-to-be roaring campfire in front of him.

A loud gurgling noise was made in the pit of Lloyd's stomach. Kai turned around and grinned good-naturedly at him and tossed a small handful of berries in his direction. Lloyd caught them before he could even fully process it.

The berries were a startling midnight blue, as black as the night sky. They smelled okay, and didn't look threatening, but an uneasy feeling was still resting in Lloyd's abdomen besides hunger.

"They're not poisonous, don't worry. Growing up in a remote village, I guess I would know. But I'm surprised there's food around here besides burnt fish and fire sticks."

Lloyd jumped as Kai answered his unspoken question before he could even ask it.

As the small campfire roared in front of them moments later, there was a peaceful silence between them as Kai controlled the flames from getting to big, occasionally playing with them to vent out his frustration.

Meanwhile, the blond was staring into the sky above them, looking at a particularly striking constellation.

"Hey Kai, what's that group of stars called?"

Kai broke away from the fire and followed Lloyd's gaze until his eyes rested on the cluster. On such a clear night, it was hard not to notice it.

"Oh, that. That's the Big Dipper. The star at the end of it is the North Star." His tone turned wistful. "Nya and I's mother always told us that if we ever got lost, to follow the North Star."

"How come?"

"Because it never moves, and will always lead you to where you want to go, supposedly."

Lloyd paused before continuing. "So, why can't we follow it?"

Kai chortled. "It doesn't really work like that kiddo. There's a reason I said 'supposedly'".

The blonde stared at the grass, thinking. "Well…what's north of the Fire Temple?"

Kai exhaled and thought for a moment. "I think it's Kanto village, but it's a pretty long walk to get there through the Forest of Tranquility. Why?"

"If the star is always going to be north, then why not follow it to get there? Besides, you said it yourself, it never moves."

The spikey ninja turned apprehensive, shaking his head. "I dunno kid, Kanto isn't _exactly_ north from here, it could be north-west from here or north-east, or I could be wrong."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Did I just hear you admit you could be wrong?"

Kai turned exasperated. "That's not the point! I'm just saying that it's risky!"

"You always take risks."

A groan of frustration erupted from Lloyd's companion. "I might as well be arguing with a brick wall, huh?"

"I…guess so?"

"Alright," Kai surrendered. "We'll try it, but if we run into anyone we're asking for _directions_ instead of following stars, okay?"

Lloyd nodded in reply, wondering if he just made the worst mistake of his life.

**A.N: **Ugh. This chapter seemed so much easier to write in my head. It took me forever to get both of them in character, and I'm still not sure if they are. :P

Besides that, did you guys like the chapter? I apologize for the wait, but honestly I'm just glad it's up.

Oh, and did any LOTR fans catch one of Lloyd's lines of dialog and what it referenced? *winks*

Review please! Thanks for reading.


	4. New Resolve

**_Chapter 4: New Resolve_**

Silent.

That was, in a word, how the Destiny's Bounty was. Silent. No more jokes, no more video games, no more Kai putting on hair gel or Lloyd's hyperactivity. The ship felt like a ghost town, with lonely spirits drifting the hallways with a lack of purpose or understanding of the world around them.

It was about a day or two after the Battle of the Fire Temple, but in all seriousness, what good did it matter? Did it really matter how long had passed after the deaths of friends and family? Did it make a difference how much longer they lived beyond the lives of their allies?

No, no it did not. And the survivors soon forgot how many days passed, how many hours were left in the day, or how the day they were living was one Kai and Lloyd couldn't have.

Whatever day it was, they didn't care. And today, it was drizzling onto the deck, swarms of dark-colored clouds blanketed the starry night. Small stars peeked out from underneath, timidly twinkling, as if trying to remind the world that they were still there.

It was dinner time, and the remainder of the crew gathered around in the main hall, stark silence hovering around the table like the storm clouds brewing outside. As were the previous meals, no one dared speak, for the forbidden topic was all that came to mind.

Nya's eyes were glassy, and yet hard at the same time. Jaw clenched and bangs free, the look in her gaze was both sharp yet vulnerable. Her stained dress and tied-up hair suggested she was modifying her mec in her spare time to distract herself.

In comparison, Jay also had evidence that he was working as well. Grease and oil stained his ninja gi into an unrecognizable state, and a thin cut that had long since stopped bleeding marred his cheek, where he "got in a fight with the metal." He looked lost, and didn't want to get directions.

Cole, meanwhile, was staring at his empty plate with a vacant expression. His gi was covered in sweat, indicating he was working out. His black shaggy hair hung over his face like a closed curtain. Arms crossed, eyes intense, he wasn't to be talked to, and that was a fact.

As Zane brought out dinner, there wasn't much recognition of the fact. Cole blinked as his eyes flitted upwards, but there was no movement otherwise. The team helped themselves to chicken, salad, and rice but didn't acknowledge each other's presence.

Nya was the one who ended up breaking the silence. Her lithe body shifted and glanced around the room, finally resting right back where she started, at Kai's chair at the table. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes to avoid everyone's gazes, and whispered, "They wouldn't want this."

Cole suddenly snapped up from his trance to stare at her in surprise. Everyone else looked up curiously, with Sensei Wu peering from under his hat in reluctant interest.

Nya continued, ignoring the looks while keeping her eyes closed, as if blocking out the memories that choked and dragged her spirit to the ground. "_Think _about it. Would they want us to constantly mourn them? Have us give up and cry over what can't be undone?"

Jay made a small noise of protest, but Nya snapped open her eyes and turned towards her boyfriend. "Jay, imagine if _you _were the one who died in there. Don't you think Kai would want to beat up _every last _snake out there to avenge you?"

The blue ninja cringed, knowing in his heart she was right. He blinked and looked at the floor, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, Kai would go on a killing rampage until he passed out from too much fire."

Everyone smirked, knowing it was true.

Nya stood up, getting on a roll. "And Lloyd?"

Garmadon visibly wilted at the mention of his son.

"Well," she said. "I imagine he would probably pester us about playing video games and for us to stop crying. So, that's what we'll do."

"Play video games?" Jay asked, perking up a tad.

"Jay, I meant stop crying." Nya spread her hands as her eyes locked on each of her remaining friends. "Look at us! The serpentine are still out there, and what are we doing about it? Sitting around, moping about things that can't be changed. Well, I'm not so sure if we're as strong. I'm not so sure we're as calloused and protected. But we have something that snakes don't. Heart. And I _am _sure that love is what gives the world strength, courage, and light, even when the all hope is burned to the damn ground. Am I right?" Her eyes glinted with fierce determination, and though they were red and broken, she was slowly picking up the pieces and putting them back together.

"Yeah." Cole stood up shakily, eyeing the others. "Nya's right. They wouldn't want this, not because we aren't fighting back or standing our ground, or because we're being cowardly, but because we're mourning them when we _could _be fighting back. We're ninja! And last I checked, ninja never quit!"

"I am agreeing as well," Zane spoke, smiling just a little. "Brothers don't give up on each other. They may not be present among us, but that does not mean we can't fight for them."

Cole turned towards Wu, whose face was hidden under his hat. "Sensei?" he whispered tentatively, with carefulness that was rarely shown. "Are you in?"

All eyes flitted towards their master. At last, after a rather awkward silence, he spoke. "My pupils, I admire your resilience. I admire your courage. But most of all, I admire the love you all share." He raised his head, to reveal ancient eyes that had…_unshed tears?! _"You all speak the truth, and despite my old bones, I will gladly aid you in this fight."

Wu turned towards his brother, who was at the far end of the table with both sets of arms crossed. "Brother, I believe you are the last to convey your allegiance."

The Dark Lord turned and raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? The red ninja didn't trust me. How should I be aware if you all do?" His blood colored eyes fixated on each of the remaining team members.

Cole grimaced, knowing he had a point. Kai was suspecting the trust of the dark lord ever since he first showed up. _But, _Cole thought, _he tried to save Lloyd, and did put up with us. I said it myself. He's not such a bad guy. _

"I do." He strode forward until he was facing the black skinned warrior. "You helped us. That's enough indication of trust for me. Obviously, none of us can overlook the things you've done in the past, but for now… Truce?" He held out a gloved hand.

A look of shock rippled across his face briefly, then turned back to his normal stoic demeanor. Garmadon eyed the hand warily, as if expecting a joke. After a pause, he took the hand and shook it firmly. "I suppose…I can stay a little longer."

Nya grinned ear to ear, for the first time since fire took her brother's life. Her eyes were still glassy, her heart was still shattered, but it was there, and frankly, that was all that mattered.

**A.N: **ARGGG this took wayyy too long! I'm really sorry! LIFE IS A PAIN. XP

I was staring at 200 words for about a week, then homework happened…and yeah. Poop.

Listening to Battle of the Bewilderbeast from the HTTYD 2 soundtrack really helped me set the mood and get this on a roll.

I apologize for the length, but the last line was just so good for me to continue on from there…XD

Review please! Thanks for reading.


	5. Onward and Downward

**_Chapter 5: Onward and Downward_**

**_~Kai~_**

"Are we there yet?"

Kai internally groaned. Less than half an hour since they set out for the day and already the kid was asking that dumb question over and over. Truth be told, Kai berated his parents, as well as Nya, with the same question when he was Lloyd's age, but it didn't make it any less annoying.

"Five minutes closer since the last time you asked me," he grumbled. "Why do you keep asking that question? We get there when we get there."

Kai's eyes widened a second later when he realized something. _Oh for the love of all things elemental I'm starting to sound like my mother._

Lloyd just huffed, making a piece of his now unruly blonde hair float in front of his face. He crossed his arms as a pouty expression took over. Despite his limp, and occasional need to stop before he fell flat on his face, he was being some-what able to keep up with Kai's pace.

"Besides," Kai added as he stepped over a tree root. "This _was _your idea."

He couldn't help but feel at least a _little _bad about the frown that appeared on his friend's face, but ignored it. After all, it _was _true. No use hiding the truth from the kid anyway. They had to be honest with each other.

Although, he couldn't shake away the nagging awkwardness when Lloyd didn't say much afterwards.

**0o0o0**

As their trek continued, there wasn't much more discussion. The uneven mossy patches and tree roots that appeared every five seconds were obviously murder on Lloyd's knee, but if he was in pain, he didn't show it.

Kai would occasionally look up to the sky in a quick, false sense of hope that the Destiny's Bounty would be right against it, with the others waving from the top deck and Sensei Wu's straw hat blowing in the wind. It physically hurt him to think about it.

He could feel his chest clench in longing to be standing on the hardwood deck with his friends and sister. His eyes began to water, and, in ferocious embarrassment of his own self-longing, wiped them away angrily.

He also could feel the piercing gaze of Lloyd when he did it. For a kid, Kai had to admit he was perceptive, and it annoyed the living heck out of him.

Speaking of Lloyd, the blonde was gazing around and peering behind trees, in his own childish hope that Kanto would magically appear. Though Kai had originally berated Lloyd for coming up with the idea of simply going north, he couldn't help but feel at least _somewhat _hopeful to see the village appear at _some point._

Despite this, Kai let Lloyd go ahead. Being the optimistic child that he was, Lloyd definitely wanted to explore. Kai could tell. It was the first time he was outside of any adult's watchful eyes, and he wanted to have a least a _little _freedom. At least, that's the impression he got.

"You think we're there _now?_" Lloyd called from ahead.

Kai growled lowly. This was going to be a long day.

**0o0o0**

Kai remembered that when he was little, he and Nya were always overjoyed whenever they left Ignacia with their father into the city for errands. Their eyes twinkled with excitement, and they couldn't sit still while their father strolled from shop to shop.

Replace the feeling of being overjoyed with the feeling of relief, and that's exactly how Kai felt when he and Lloyd saw the gates of Kanto village rising above their heads. They had arrived outside of the forest and walked down outside the outskirts of the trees until following some trails and pathways until arriving at the village gates, holding their breath as the doors creaked open from the outside.

It was a quaint village from the looks of it, with small and practical houses made of simple bamboo wood. Chōchin, traditional paper lanterns, swung from string that stretched across every path in the town. Wind chimes rang into the air through the breezes, and cobblestone was littered around in the narrow, one-way streets.

They had arrived in the middle of an outdoor market, and street vendors had set up tables that lined the cobblestone. The handful of citizens were taking advantage of the sales of tuna, especially Bluefin, which was quite popular, fruits and vegetables, and various types of rice. Children meanwhile played on the sidewalks while their parents moved around the crowded complex.

_It's a bit bigger than Ignacia, _Kai thought as he dragged Lloyd out of the gate and through the streets. _More clustered and shoved together. Then again, they are right by a forest._

After maneuvering past the market, avoiding buying any food no matter how delicious it smelled, Kai had ended up putting them at the end of a very small street near the back gates of the town. The screen doors of all the houses were either ripped or covered with bugs, and dogs began to bark at seeing complete strangers through the windows.

Kai cringed. He was in his ninja gi, and the last thing they needed was to draw attention to them.

Lloyd glanced upwards towards him, looking expectant. "Now what?"

The fire ninja groaned and glanced towards the windows. "Working on it." He scanned the street, suddenly spotting an open back door. His eyes lit up. "In there!" he said, and pointed.

Now it was Lloyd's turn to cringe. "Uh, that's someone's house."

_Way to be blunt Lloyd. _"You got any better ideas?"

The blonde scowled. "Well…no. But-"

"Then _come on!_" Kai shouted, and grabbed Lloyd's arm, racing through the streets and into the back door.

**0o0o0**

Kai's first impression: empty. At least he was right in one aspect. There were no signs of life evident in any of the four corners of the room.

The two of them ended up in the kitchen, which didn't look like much. It had an old wooden dining table and chairs, white tiled floor, and windows lining the back wall around the door. A small notebook was lying on the table, opened to a fairly new shopping list that had all the items they had recently seen at the market. However, all were crossed off, and grocery bags hung from brass hooks next to the door. Lloyd glanced at the notebook as his green eyes widened.

"So, someone's here," Lloyd whispered. Even whispering, his statement seemed to echo off the walls.

"Yes, and why are you two in my house?"

Lloyd yelped and turned around, wincing a bit. Kai jumped from his position in front of the screen door and turned to look at the young woman that stood in front of them with a single hand on her hip.

She was about 25, with chocolate brown hair pulled up in a loose and slightly messy ponytail. A delicate eyebrow was raised and a confused, maybe even annoyed expression marred her dainty face.

"Uh, sorry ma'am," Kai stuttered. "We were trying to get out of the market, and we ended up on your street, and then some dogs began barking and-"

"Hold on, hold on," the woman said, raising her arms. "First off, my name is Rae. Not 'ma'am.' Secondly, I'm going to go on a limb and say you're not from here?"

Kai and Lloyd simultaneously shook their heads.

Rae smirked. "Thought as much. So, tourists?"

This time Lloyd spoke up. "Not really, we're just passing through," he said, pointing towards the back gates of Kanto.

"Ah, I see. Well, based on you both smell like dirt and ash, blondie's bleeding, and you're both sweating like you just ran the Ninjago marathon…you're lost. Completely and hopelessly lost." Rae crossed her arms with a satisfied grin, eyeing the two.

Kai winced. She was even blunter than Sensei Wu.

The young woman took that as answer enough, chuckling slightly. "Well, if there's one thing I pride myself over, it's being a good host. So sit, relax, and I'll get some tea boiling. Sound good?"

Lloyd blinked, stunned. "You're just gonna let us stay in your house after we just OW!"

Kai elbowed him. "That sounds great, thank you."

**0o0o0**

Surprisingly, Rae wasn't lying.

She could make a killer pot of tea, (though it didn't surpass Sensei Wu's by any stretch of the imagination) knew lots of card games, had extra sleeping mats and blankets stored in her closet, and had an endless amount of stories to tell about her 3 older sisters and one older brother.

"So my mother said to him, 'it's called circle chicken, try it.' And wouldn't you know, he did! And never even noticed it was actually squid!"

Lloyd was laughing at everything she seemed to say, and Kai found her stories to be very entertaining. They didn't even notice the stars that twinkled outside after what seemed like minutes after they arrived.

Rae suddenly stopped and followed Kai's gaze outside. "Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" She stood up and stretched, her ponytail falling down her back. "I already got some mats set up in the corner over there, oil lantern's in-between, blankets are on the table. Have a good night guys."

"Thanks again Rae," Kai said, helping Lloyd up.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Lloyd.

"No problem," she replied, smiling kindly. "I'll go into the store in the morning to get some supplies for that knee of yours. Until then!"

**0o0o0**

Kai awoke to the sound of yelling.

"Nuckal, push you idiot!"

"I'm trying Kruncha! But it's cold out! And this thing's really _heavy!"_

"Pipe down! Are you trying to wake up the entire town?!"

He shot up, recognizing those names. Turning to his right, he shook Lloyd awake, motioning outside towards the voices.

Lloyd's eyes got huge in realization. "I think I know them."

"How?" Kai asked, curious.

"What, you think I don't know who used to work for my dad? Word got around quick at Darkley's. Especially since Gene had a tv in his room." He frowned in remembrance.

"Never mind that, let's see what they're doing."

They crept out the screen door and followed the yelling down the streets, the chōchin now alive with light and color. Shadows seemed to dance in the corners of the houses, slinking through the alleyways unseen.

The yelling was coming from where the market used to be. Some tables had tarps covering their goods to keep the food away from bugs, and wouldn't you have it, Kruncha and Nuckal were taking a full crate of baked goods behind a street corner unsuccessfully.

"Push quicker you knucklehead!" Kruncha whisper-shouted.

"I'm _trying _Kruncha!" Nuckal looked up quickly, seeing the pair and Kai's sword now glinting in the lamp-light.

"Ninja! Kruncha we're busted!"

The skeleton rolled his eye sockets and turned, suddenly cursing quietly and glancing at the crate. "Uh, look, this isn't what it looks like…" he stopped, realizing something. "Hey, where's the rest of 'em?"

"Does it matter?" Kai asked. "I can still take you both on nice and easy."

Kruncha ignored his threat. "You both look terrible! 'Specially blondie over there." He paused for a moment, studying Lloyd carefully. "Wait a sec…hey! You're Garmadon's kid aren't ya?!"

Lloyd stepped backwards behind Kai. "Yeah…my dad didn't really like either of you."

Kruncha scoffed. "Doesn't matter, he doesn't boss _us_ around anymore! We play by our own rules now!"

"So you're stealing a crate of pastries?" Kai remarked, pointing at the object Nuckal was struggling to push. Said skeleton shrugged.

"We got hungry. Anyways," he continued, turning his attention to Lloyd. "I remember ya! We had to babysit a couple times."

The blonde turned horrified. "Wait, WHAT?!"

Nuckal laughed. "Yeah, your dad wanted us to check on how you were doing with your mom, so we snuck out and hung around for a while in the night by your dad's orders."

Lloyd suddenly softened. "He wanted…to make sure I was…okay?"

"Oh yeah! And even though Garmy isn't our boss anymore, I don't really want him mad at me again…"

Kai tightened the grip on his sword. "Yeah, so?"

"So, Wyplash used to be a healer. He can treat that knee problem…thing…"

"It's called a wound Nuckal," Kruncha muttered.

The fire ninja got in a fighting stance. "Thanks, but no thanks. We're getting medical attention in the morning _and_ directions for how to get outta here. We're fine."

Kruncha smiled cruely. "Yeah, but…do ya want help from someone who knows her way around the town, or some _people _who know their way around _Ninjago._"

Kai looked at Lloyd. "No, we're not going through with this. I don't trust them."

"Yeah, but they wouldn't hurt me. You heard them say it; they don't want my dad to be mad at them. It's not like they're our enemies. They're just idiots."

Kai looked back towards Rae's house, grimacing. The kid had a point.

"So, ya in?" Kruncha asked, pointing at their skull truck behind the house around the corner.

A wise man once said that great things aren't achieved without danger. Kai hoped the wise man was right.

"Yes."

And as the truck drove into the portal, all light disappeared.

**A.N: **Well, lots happened in this chapter. XD

My science project's done, so I'll get more fanfic time. And I'm going on a field trip on Wednesday, so no homework. We'll see about updates. ;)

Some fun facts about this chapter:

\- Chōchin is paper lanterns in Japanese, according to Google translate.

\- Bluefin tuna is actually popular in Japan, as I came across it while researching what would be sold in an outdoor market.

\- The 'circle chicken' thing wasn't made up. My older cousin, now 21, wouldn't eat calamari (fried squid) at a restaurant when he was a baby. My aunt said it was circle chicken to get him to eat it. XD And yes, I LOVE calamari.

\- My mom actually has 3 older sisters and one older brother.

That's it. Review please! Thanks for reading.


	6. Nightmares and Daydreams

_**Chapter 6: Nightmares and Daydreams**_

_There was nothing but fire._

_It burned his vision and destroyed the life around it, crumbling the volcano with himself inside. _

_It stung so much, like thousands of needles stabbing into his blackened skin. Sparks rained from the lava and he questioned why he was in such a place of death. _

"_Dad!"_

_That voice! THAT was why he was here! His son, his pride and joy, calling to his father, so the father must answer that call._

"_Dad, help me!"_

_He's trying, trying so hard, but the cliff blocks them. Every time he tries to get closer his son gets farther and farther away._

"_Dad, PLEASE!"_

_Desperation claws him, chokes him, and he frantically reaches out, but he's a finger's breathed away._

"_Why can't you help me?"_

_He doesn't KNOW, and the guilt is eating him alive._

"_Why didn't you save me?"_

_I'M SORRY!_

"_DAD!"_

Garmadon shoots awake, gasping for breath. His crimson eyes dart across the room in a frenzy, trying to reassure himself he's still here in one piece.

In the back of his mind, a cruel voice reminds him something.

_Lloyd isn't, and never will again…_

He shakes his head, putting a hand up to his temple to shift his subconscious to reality, instead focusing on the rhythmic rocking of the boat and the steady beat of his corrupted heart.

"_DAD!"_

Sweat glistens on his brow. Garmadon angrily wipes it away and growled. The Dark Lord shouldn't _get _nightmares, he should _cause _them.

_Looks like I failed at that too, _he thought bitterly. _Being evil, and being a father._

A tear travels down his face before he could stop it. For once he doesn't even bother wiping it away. There was no one with him to judge.

_Lloyd wouldn't have judged…_

Cursing the world and the manipulators of fate, Garmadon fell back into bed.

The screams still echo in his ears even after he falls asleep.

**0o0o0**

Meanwhile, across the hall, someone else never even fell asleep.

Nya lay awake on her bed, wanting to sleep desperately but at the same time avoiding it at all costs, knowing that Kai would appear in her dreams, his memory tugging the strings of her heart a little too hard.

It didn't exactly help that the slightest bump or rattle caused her to become wide awake, frantically looking around for any sign of danger. She lost her brother, but she wasn't going to lose her friends.

The memories of waking up to strange noises and running to her brother in the middle of the night made it even worse. He was the one that always saved her, or at least tried to, the overprotective idiot. So why couldn't she have done the same for him?

Nya sighed and turned over to face the wall, absentmindedly twirling a bolt in her fingertips. Cleaning and fixing her mech made her relax, but it never seemed to make her forget. The occasional flashes of Kai coming in and asking if she needed help or her throwing a wrench at him if he messed anything up made her stop twisting in a screw and blink back tears.

The idiot also seemed to establish that he was in a boy's club, and she didn't really have a place. (Honestly she gets kidnapped _one _time and all of a sudden she's a china doll.) Despite the occasional feeling of resentment and annoyance, Nya loved him all the same.

She meant what she said at the dinner table a few days ago, about how they (it hurt to say or even _think _ of their names) wouldn't have wanted her or the others to mope about them, but it didn't make it any easier not to do it herself.

**0o0o0**

The next morning was just like all the others before it: quiet.

As the four ninja groggily poked at their breakfast, Garmadon and Nya simply sat solemnly at the dinner table, absentmindedly looking out the window while drowning in their own thoughts.

No one said a word. After the silence that plagued the ship such a short time ago, the entire team was accustomed to quiet meals and whispered conversations. They seemed to drag back to the late team members more often then not.

Jay suddenly lifted his head abruptly. "So...good waffles Zane."

Garmadon's expression shifted to an irked scowl as Zane answered. "Thank you Jay."

The silence that followed was even more potent than the last.

Cole finally dropped his fork and looked upwards. "Enough moping. Something isn't right about the serpentine, and I think its time we acknowledged it."

Nya sighed softly and stood up, a wisp of her dark hair falling onto her cheek. "Cole's right, I've noticed it too. There hasn't been any activity, and the monitor can't even detect them anymore." To prove her point, she swooped her arm towards the large digital map behind her, almost whacking Jay in the head. "It's like they're invisible."

A much more uncomfortable silence fell over the table like bed-sheet: softly, but just as noticeable as a hailstorm.

"We need to process why they are not being detected," Zane stated in his usual monotone. "In other words, what can't the monitor detect? Is it possible for you to do a full scan of Ninjago?"

"That's just it," Nya grumbled, crossing her arms. "I have, several times actually, but all of them have reported back to being an 'all clear.' I just don't understand it."

"Seriously, what are they? Groundhogs? It's like they just hide under rocks so we can't see them," Cole grumbled, crossing his arms angrily.

Suddenly, Nya lit up and started furiously typing across the keyboard connected to the monitor. "Cole that's it! That's _brilliant!_"

Jay deflated slightly and glanced towards his teammate as if he knew something he didn't. Cole meanwhile, looking slightly confused, asked, "What? What did I do?"

Nya grinned wider than she had in weeks. "Snakes _burrow. That's _why we couldn't detect them. The monitor could only do a sonar sweep _above _ground originally, but with some reprogramming and rewiring I made it so that it can do both above and below ground as well."

At this, she turned to face the screen and spoke clearly. "Computer, give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago, but this time ten feet below the surface."

The monitor obeyed, having the large digital landmass of Ninjago dip downwards and view the underground of their home, which consisted of large tunnels, and most curiously, a large central hub.

Nya smiled even wider than thought possible as she turned back to the group, pointing to the center. "That's got to be where they're hiding. I don't have any doubt."

Cole abruptly stood up. "I don't want to waste any time. Let's go down there." He turned towards the adults at the head of the table. "But I think we could use all the help we can get."

Garmadon raised an eyebrow at this proclamation, and Wu's expression morphed to one of apprehension. "As much as I would like to accompany you five, I'm afraid my old bones cannot keep up with the rest of you." At this statement Garmadon snorted, earning him a halfhearted glare.

"Actually, I kinda anticipated you might say that Sensei," Nya said nonchalantly. "Jay and I hooked up a seat to my mech. It's got a mechanical arm for you to throw projectiles, so you can stay close to us and help with the fighting as well."

"And there's a cup-holder Nya. Don't forget the cup-holder." Jay pointed out.

"Yes Jay I remember the cup-holder."

At this revelation Wu gave a small smile. "Very well, I will tag along, as you might say."

Jay whooped in delight as the rest began putting dishes away and suiting up for their mission. Garmadon suddenly frowned a bit and spoke up quietly, "Perhaps you five could use some assistance."

Wu winced as if he had received a paper cut. "Brother, I believe it would be best for you to stay here to watch the bounty. This is a stealth mission, and I fear...well..."

Crimson eyes flared in anger. "_What? _Fear _what, _exactly?"

"You aren't exactly in the right mind...none of us are. We don't want to act irrationally." Wu spoke calmly.

"_I _can't act rationally? _You _of all people shouldn't be interrogating _me _when _you _kept my son away from me! Just because my blood is poisoned doesn't mean my heart is!"

Wu stepped backwards in shock. "Brother...please. You know that…"

"No, apparently I don't Wu." Garmadon interrupted. "I'll stay behind, but only because I have no one to fight for," he spat.

With silence falling upon the room, Garmadon turned on one heel, and walked out without looking back.

**0o0o0**

It was odd, to say the least, to be going back.

The sun was setting, making the sky seemed as if it was dipped in a can of orange paint. Outside the bounty, (since it was docked for the past few days) the world stood motionless and rigid, with no breeze or any sign anyone else was present.

Garmadon trudged angrily to a small clearing in the middle of the woods nearby, stopping in front of the largest oak, that just so happened to have a large laceration that curled around the trunk.

He reached out his top right arm to rest it on the laceration, muttering under his breath: "I praefectum tenebris copias iube meae porta incumberent."

The earth shuddered, and the laceration began to crack as the tree expanded until it was big enough for a grown man to step inside. Beyond the crack, a large, spinning vortex swirled aimlessly. A lone skeleton sat just beyond the portal, sleeping in a chair.

Garmadon sighed. "Krazi!"

The skeleton snorted and stood up groggily, his eye sockets widening as they fell on Garmadon. "Boss! You uh...normally don't take the side entrance."

"I'm in a hurry Krazi," he replied. Pressing two fingers to his temple, Garmadon added, "and for the hundredth time, I'm not your boss anymore."

Krazi shrugged. "Fair enough. Well, c'mon in! This portal doesn't stay open forever!"

Sighing, Garmadon took a deep breath, and plunged into the Underworld.

**A.N: **Heyyyyyy, long time no see huh?

*hides under my bed in shame*

My absence is kinda complicated, but let's just say my life sucked for a few months...and then school came in the way. DX

Sorry this is kinda a dumb filler after being gone so long. I promise the next chappie will be much more interesting. ;)

As for the whole portal thing, I got the idea after a really weird dream I had. XD Plus, I figured if an alternate dimension can be accessed with tea, then anything is possible, am I right?

Translation for Garmy's incantation: I, a commander of dark forces, command this gate to bend to my will.


	7. In the Dark

_**Chapter 7: In the Dark**_

_**~Lloyd~**_

Lloyd's first impression: dark.

He knew it was cliché and a rather obvious observation, but he didn't care. Because it was _very _dark in the Underworld.

The skull truck popped out of the vortex it came through and immediately began speeding down a long road through forests of dark trees. The forest was stuffed to the brim with skeletons, whose eye sockets flitted up to view the vehicle speeding by. Trees curled over their heads, their macabre branches hiding any hint of the sky. However, Lloyd's eyes could manage to see gray clouds lazily floating an ink black abyss of nothingness.

Kai was meanwhile glaring straight ahead at the road, ignoring Lloyd's rather tight grip around his waist to prevent himself from falling. It _was _a long way to the ground.

Lloyd gulped and squeezed Kai a little tighter, ignoring the fire ninja's grunt of surprise at Lloyd's strength.

The road gradually began to open up, as well as the trees overhead, to reveal a series of floating isles connected by rickety rope bridges. Before each bridge was a small lantern that swung back and forth in a rhythmic manner, casting light down the path. The thought of what would happen to lone travelers crossing that didn't have the lanterns made Lloyd shudder in fear.

In the center was a large fortress made entirely of bones that was heavily guarded. It towered over everything in the cavern, it's top spire nearly brushing the tips of the stalactites that hung from the ceiling.

The skull truck skidded to a stop at the edge of the isle. Kruncha and Nuckal jumped out quickly and motioned for Kai and Lloyd to do the same. Lloyd couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips when his feet touched the ground again.

Kai glanced at the two skeletons, his eyes hard. "Now what?"

Kruncha grimaced. "We gotta be quick about this. If the boss finds out we brought the living down here..."

"Are you backing out or not?" Kai snapped, making Lloyd jump at his sharpness.

"'Course not!" Nuckal squeaked nervously, causing Kruncha to glare at him. "We're just...concerned about the boss seeing ya."

"Wait..." Lloyd started, crossing his arms. "Who is you're boss anyway?"

"Classified," Kruncha answered hastily, causing Lloyd to raise an eyebrow in questioning. He was about to press further, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. His green eyes rested on the gloved hand that was surprisingly gentle.

Kai glared at the two with an expression of loathing. "Just tell us the plan."

Kruncha turned to Nuckal and gestured to the truck. "They're in the trunk."

"_What _is?" Kai pressed.

"I'm _getting _to that," Kruncha muttered impatiently, as Nuckal came back from the truck carrying a small bundle and tossing it to Kruncha, who quickly unwrapped it and tossed some clothes to the two of them.

Lloyd carefully unfolded the clothes, still wary of the two skeletons' motives. In his hands was a simple black rope with a skull mask hidden inside.

Kai snorted. "You're kidding right? Are you guys really that stupid that your friends will fall for this?"

Lloyd couldn't help but snicker as Kruncha ignored him. "Just put those on. You guys will be hiding in plain sight while we get ourselves to Wyplash."

Kai grunted in annoyance, but relented and began slipping on the robes, Lloyd quickly following suit.

"Just follow us," Kruncha said over his shoulder as they began to walk. "And whatever you do, don't look down."

**0o0o0**

_This mask is way too big, _Lloyd thought as the two of them began crossing the bridge to the next isle. His eyes could barely poke out of the right holes as it kept on slipping down his face. Though some passerby gave him some odd looks, nobody asked questions.

_Then again, _Lloyd thought smiling, _Kai would shoot them down if anyone ever did ask. _

Despite Kruncha's warnings, Lloyd couldn't help but glance nervously down to the endless void below the bridge his feet rested securely on. On misstep, one push or shove, and he would fall indefinitely down the hole with no end in sight. The thought made him shiver and scoot towards the middle, unknowingly closer to Kai and accidentally bumping into him.

Lloyd backed away nervously and stammered a hasty "sorry," too rattled by their situation to sound less like _a scared little kid _and _god _it annoyed him _so much._

Kai looked down at him (damn, why did he have to be so short?) and winked in reassurance, making Lloyd hesitantly grin back at him to ease Kai more than himself.

As nice as Kai was to him, (which was weird, considering how much trouble he caused the team and Kai alone) the fact that he was still putting up with him was perplexing to say the least. Lloyd was the one who got them into this mess, so why hadn't Kai showed any anger towards him? It was well deserved after all. And yet, all Kai had shown him was kindness.

The thought made him smile again, because hey, he hadn't been shown kindness in a long time. And the longer they were together, the more Lloyd appreciated his company.

After all, seeing Kai step on the robes and stumble made him laugh for the first time in quite a while.

**0o0o0**

The fortress seemed so much bigger in person.

Its walls seemed to reach as high as the eye could possibly see, and Lloyd would've been staring upwards until his neck gave out if Kai hadn't dragged him away by the wrist.

The massive doors gave a low groan as if they were awoken from a deep sleep when they finally opened for the four of them. The guards gave Lloyd and Kai one more skeptical glance before shrugging them off and letting them pass.

The entrance hall was long and narrow, with a deep violet carpet running down the hall and bone lanterns at systematic intervals hanging on the walls. A chandelier hung from the ceiling every few feet that was also made of bones, more for decorative purposes since it gave no light, making Lloyd wonder where they got the bones in the first place if every creature here was a skeleton of some kind.

_I have _got_ stop over thinking everything, _Lloyd thought darkly.

Nuckal and Kruncha led them down the long corridor to arrive a large central section with doors and other hallways branching off. It reminded Lloyd of the spider webs that seemed to be on the wall whenever Lloyd looked.

After what seemed to be an eternity for him, (seriously though, Lloyd was beyond sick of walking) the four finally reached a large bedroom of sorts with beds, a massive desk and cupboard, and a dark blue shag carpet. A lone skeleton was rummaging through the desk drawers while muttering incoherently.

Nuckal grinned and waltzed right inside. "Hey Wyplash! Long time no see!"

Kruncha sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose as Wyplash jumped, jostling the desk drawer and dropping whatever was in his hands.

"My _god, _Wyplash, you have _got_ to stop doing that," he grumbled, standing upright and crossing both sets of arms. "Keep this up and you'll kill me a second time."

Lloyd suppressed a laugh by clamping a hand over his mouth, causing Wyplash to turn and study him curiously.

"...you're Garmadon's kid aren't you?!" he suddenly realized in alarm. Lloyd in turn nodded nervously.

Wyplash's head whipped to glare at his fellow skeletons. "I'd expect this from Nuckal, but from you Kruncha? Really? What is the meaning of this?"

Before giving him a chance to answer, he moved on to Kai. "Huh, and one of the four ninja too. Not so strong without the three amigos to back you up, I'd say."

Kai growled lowly, and out of the corner of Lloyd's eye he saw Kai reaching for his sword.

Kruncha reached his arm in front of Kai to prevent him from attacking. "Wyplash, please. Blondie here needs your healing skills. We found these two in the middle of Kanto late last night."

"More like _we _found _you," _Lloyd whispered cheekily. Kai snorted a bit next to him, nudging Lloyd to shut up all the same.

Kruncha gave them a dirty look. "It'll just take a second. Please?" At this Kruncha's eye sockets flitted to Nuckal and back to Wyplash, giving a pleading expression.

Lloyd frowned slightly. Something was up, and he didn't like it one bit. He glanced up at Kai to see if he noticed too, and Kai glanced down at him quickly and nodded slightly. Lloyd turned to the three skeletons and back to Kai, but Kai shook his head.

Translation: _Yeah, I saw that too. No, don't engage, wait._

_Why? _Lloyd thought. _Kai could take them. _

Before Lloyd could bring this up, Wyplash finally turned to him and gave a strained smile. "Well then, I'll get my tools. Go sit down on a bed and let's get to work!"

Lloyd gulped. _Figures I forgot a dead person will be healing me. _

He glanced up at Kai for support, but Kai was staring at Wyplash with fire burning in his eyes.

**0o0o0**

Imagine acid being poured up and down as well as across your leg at random intervals and intensities.

That was basically Lloyd's entire experience with Wyplash poking and prodding his kneecap without any warning whatsoever.

After Wyplash's first move at popping his kneecap back into its socket, (which hurt like _hell, _by the way) he went about to cleaning and dressing the large cut across his leg. The antiseptic burned as if someone was spreading lava across him, and the stitching was ten times worse than the time when he was tricked into crawling through rose bushes to find a non-existent soccer ball. (Dammit Gene.)

Kai was wincing and looking away to stare at an object across the room throughout the whole process. Lloyd knew from the start that Kai was never a touchy-feel-y kind of person, but it was a little awkward that he was just sitting there watching Wyplash fix his knee. Every time the wound was shown in his direction, Kai would look away as if the sight hurt him as much as the actual wound hurt Lloyd.

When everything was patched and stitched, Wyplash hovered one of his hands over the wound, muttering something in an unrecognizable language. Instantly, the pain went away, and just to test things out, Lloyd hopped off the bed to notice that he could stand with no pain at all.

Kai sighed in relief and gave a grateful look to Wyplash, who smiled wryly back.

"Stay there, I'm going to get a couple things. You too Kruncha. Nuckal, come with me. I don't want you touching anything."

Wyplash gave a small nod to Kruncha and walked out, Nuckal following blindly, oblivious to the insult.

Kruncha spun around and surveyed the two of them as if he was a general studying new recruits. Finally grimacing like he ate something sour, he pointed behind the largest bed in the room. "Hide behind there. _Do not _let anyone see you."

Lloyd scowled. Something was seriously wrong here. "Why not?"

Kruncha ignored him and pushed them towards the bed, Kai trying to pull his arms away from the skeleton in the process.

When the two of them were safely hidden, Kruncha turned the lights off and stood guard at the door, seeming as if he was daydreaming without a care in the world.

It was cramped and uncomfortable and Lloyd didn't like it. His face felt like it was being mushed against the wall and his arms and legs were bent like a pretzel. To top it all off, he couldn't see anything besides Kai's darkened silhouette.

Kai grunted. "Don't worry, I don't like this anymore than you kiddo. And I'm just as squished as you too."

A few minutes passed before Lloyd suddenly heard a low, deep voice by the door talking to Kruncha. He knew that voice anywhere.

It was his Dad.

"Kruncha, I need to ask a favor of you."

Lloyd squeaked in happiness and began to untangle his limbs to stand up because his Dad was _here _and _alive _and _dammit _he missed his Dad and needed his Dad now more than ever. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to run over and hug his Dad until his ribs cracked and cry over everything he went through because he had been _scared._

He suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders pushing Lloyd to back down in hiding. "Lloyd, if any skeletons see us we'll be dead!" Kai whispered frantically.

Lloyd's breath hitched and his throat started to constrict. That was his Dad out there, dammit! "But that's my Dad!" An air of desperateness crept into his voice and his eyes felt wet.

"I know Lloyd, and I'm _really really _sorry but if anyone else sees us besides Kruncha we'll get caught. I know you're gonna hate me for this Lloyd and I deserve that, but we _can't get caught." _Kai sounded sadder than Lloyd had ever heard, and probably looked it too, but he didn't care.

"DAD!" Lloyd cried out, his voice trembling and tears free-falling down his face. Kai slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled Lloyd back down again, muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over.

The conversation faltered slightly and Lloyd imagined his Dad peering behind Kruncha into the room _he _wasin. The memory of realizing that his Dad thought Lloyd was _dead _made him get another surge of energy as he squirmed out of Kai's grasp.

Kai pinned him down, half hugging half restraining, and he hiccuped in sadness at what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, I'm _so _sorry." he managed to gasp out, and Lloyd suddenly realized that _both _of them were crying.

He heard his Dad mutter a "Thank you," and footsteps get fainter and fainter as Lloyd's tears fell faster and faster. _This isn't fair, _he kept on thinking. _This isn't fair._

It took about a solid ten minutes for Lloyd to stop tears from falling, but he still didn't let Kai let go of him. Kai was as close to home he could get at this point.

They sat quietly, enjoying each others company, when another conversation was heard by the doorway.

"Right over there boss, just as you asked."

Kai tensed instantly and reached for the hilt of his sword, while Lloyd held his breath in the hope to quiet his rapidly beating heart.

He came to the realization that it wasn't footsteps that were coming across the floor. It sounded more like slithering.

Lloyd's worst fear came true when a long purple neck peered over the bed. "Well, if it isn't my old chum?"

Lloyd swallowed, unable to prevent his voice from shaking. "Pythor."

**A.N: **Bet you didn't expect an update this early, did ya?

Well, I'm just full of suprises aren't I?...I'm going to hell for this huh? XD

As for Lloyd's occasional swear, he grew up in a school for "bad boys." I imagine they had colorful vocabularies. XD

If I under or overwhelmed what it felt like for anything in Lloyd's healing session, I apologize, but I thought it was a bit obvious I'm not a doctor. XD

In all seriousness though, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I think it's my favorite thus far.

Despite the feels, did you guys enjoy it? I certainly enjoyed writing it. ;)

If I can't get an update in before winter break, have a happy holidays and a great new year!

Review please! Thanks for reading.


	8. Paroxysm

_**Chapter 8: Paroxysm**_

Garmadon sincerely hoped he wasn't going insane.

He could've _sworn, _that for a split second while talking with Kruncha he heard his son screaming for him. He _heard _it, _felt _it, and it had shaken his rigid exterior deeply with cracks and lacerations in his foundation.

Despite this, the skeletons behind him marched solemnly in formation, their bones rattling beneath their armor. The hallways were otherwise painfully silent, making Garmadon wish to hear that blessed sound once more, just one last time.

If there was one thing the dark lord was sure about, was that no one could've survived that eruption. It would've taken a miracle for Lloyd to have survived. Everyone that stood on the Bounty that fateful day knew that Lloyd _did not _come back.

Garmadon clenched all four of his fists as he turned a corner. _But then what did I just hear? _

He let a breath be slowly released from his tightened jaw. _It was so real, and it sounded like he was in trouble…_

If it weren't for the hundreds of skeletons trailing behind him, Garmadon would've turned around and sprinted back to the office in a heartbeat. He knew that it was hopeless, but it just sounded so real and so _alive _that he wanted to be sure his son's heart was actually _beating._

It wasn't though. His heart stopped beating a long time ago, and would never beat again.

Shaking his head, he led his forces to where he first entered the underworld: a single laceration that curved across the rock wall, mirroring the groove on the tree on the opposite side. Many years ago, it was a recently banished dark lord that made that cut, and staring at the stone once again made his eyes feel hot and slightly wet.

Admittedly, he would've stayed there staring at the laceration for a long time if it weren't for a lone skeleton speaking up.

"Uh, boss, shouldn't we go?"

Garmadon started and shook himself out of his stupor, and nodded quietly. He raised one of his hands and gently rested it in the middle of the groove. Taking a deep breath, he muttered quietly, "Dic me iterum ad portam flectere voluntates meas."

The walls of the fortress began to shake violently, and Garmadon stood with a bored expression on his face as the laceration expanded to reveal the spinning vortex. Krazi still slept in the chair, but Garmadon wasn't in the mood to wake him up.

As annoyed as he was with his brother and the ninja, he knew his son would want him to help. He wasn't about to turn his back on his son any time soon, no matter the pain or irritation it caused him to have to put up with the skeletons a second time.

Seriously, why on earth had he trusted these idiots?

One of the generals next to him whispered excitedly. "I can't _wait _to clobber some snakes."

Garmadon snorted, but privately agreed.

**0o0o0**

If someone had asked Wu what he was feeling, sitting in that chair throwing boomerangs at oncoming snakes, he wouldn't have hesitated to say vengeful.

Wu knew most would be surprised by his answer, but he couldn't be more honest than that. After the serpentine, both directly and indirectly, took away his student and nephew, some revenge was long overdue to pay for their premature deaths. And based on how the remainder of his pupils were fighting with the most force in a long time, he wasn't the only one.

Zane managed to come up with an escape plan from their cage (when they were inevitably caught) using a spare oil can that he kept around and coating their gis, making them slippery enough to come out. Thankfully, the serpentine were too busy watching the rest of their kind fighting to pay too much attention, and within minutes the battle was underway.

It was rather odd to Wu that Pythor was not present to witness such an occasion. They had saw him when the group first snuck in, but Skales had took over the operation soon after. He didn't think much of it, however. There were more pressing matters to attend to: they were severely outnumbered. Five to who-knows how many isn't a very good match, and Wu could feel the apprehension radiating from his students as they fought.

A large group of constrictai began to storm on Nya's mech, pulling Wu from his thoughts. He quickly threw one of her boomerangs as Nya made the mech charge head-on with no hesitation. The boomerang curved around the group before striking the snake farthest to the left. It howled in pain and fell backwards while clutching its head, and the rest of his comrades toppled over as the domino affect left them in disarray.

It was quite satisfying.

A flash of green pricked the corner of his vision. Turning, Wu grimaced as a crowd of venomari and fangpyre charged towards Cole and Jay. Nya noticed as well, for she looked down at him with worry written across her face.

She had a right to worry, of course, but Wu knew that the two of them could handle it. Cole had been down in the training room of the ship from the moment he decided they to go, to the moment the five had started to leave. And Jay had an expression of fierce determination and seriousness mar his usually cheerful exterior when they had begun trekking away from the Bounty. Their determination alone would allow them to take on any oncoming snakes easily.

Zane on the other hand flew across the chamber in a sea of white. His spinjitzu soared and knocked dozens of snakes to the ground as if they were nothing but flies buzzing aimlessly around his head.

Seeing his students fight so fiercely and without any sort of hesitation made Wu both incredibly proud, yet saddened all at once.

A low cacophony of hisses jarred him back to reality, only to stare straight ahead in horror at what reality brought.

A sea of serpentine began to wash forward, stretching out all the way towards the back of the chamber. Skales had brought reinforcements. And there were too many for them. Despite his heart wanting to fight to the end, Wu's mind knew they would drown if they were to stay.

Nya seemed to sense Wu's distress, and glanced downwards to meet his gaze. Frowning, she turned towards the snakes and back to her mentor, as if to ask the question plaguing his mind for him.

Wu sighed, then nodded. "Retreat," he whispered. He knew his students wouldn't agree, but it was for the best. They would understand with time. At least, he hoped.

He took a breath to shout the order, but Cole's voice cut him off.

"Sensei! I'm not retreating anytime soon if that's what you're doing! Kai wouldn't want that!"

_Yes, but Kai was also the most reckless human being to ever walk this earth. _

Skales gave a cruel smile as he slithered forward, raising a hand to halt his forces. He then stretched the arm towards his right, and the army spread across the cavern and began to slowly push the group until they were against the wall. "Isssn't this cute? The ninja? Sssurendering? My oh my, I believe this is a firsst now isn't it?"

Cole growled and stepped forward, his scythe gripped tightly in both fists, ready to swing. "We didn't _say _anything about _surrender."_

Skales paused for a moment as if he was considering his words, before throwing his head back and laughing. The sight was unnerving. His whole body shook and a hint of madness sparked in his irises as he guffawed in pure delight.

"_You?! _You and you're pathetic little troupe that's missing a member and backed against the wall?! _HA!" _Skales gave a manic grin and slithered forward until he and Cole were too close for Wu's comfort. _"_We'll overwhelm you and your friends and see how much _you _enjoy joining the red ninja in his pathetic little afterlife!"

The words were a stab in the chest and Skales knew it. Though Wu knew better then to show emotion in this situation, his students did not.

Jay's hand quickly rested on his nun chucks as his gaze darkened from neutral to stormy in a matter of seconds. Surprisingly, the most talkative member of the team stayed relatively silent, but if looks could kill, Skales's corpse would've laid prone on the floor in seconds.

Cole turned scarlet the moment the words left Skales's mouth. His body shook close to the level of the earthquakes he creates. The scythe in his hands shifted so that the point was directly directly towards Skales's heart.

Zane rarely was one to shift from his normally stoic demeanor, but it was at that moment that his face turned to an expression of pure, chaotic rage. Frost curled around the points of his shurikens as his fists clenched his weapon so hard, it was surprising the metal didn't bend.

Skales chuckled. "It looksss like I hit quite the nerve there, didn't I? You all possess such a _barbaric _temperament, do you not?"

Wu gave a pained sigh, knowing deep inside it would be Kai that could get them out of this predicament.

_Father, have mercy, _Wu thought desperately. _It would take a miracle to save us now._

In his longing, he was glanced upwards, and was shocked at what he saw.

There stood his brother, with an army of skeletons standing behind him.

Wu couldn't recall the last time he was so happy to see him.

**0o0o0**

Garmadon had never felt more satisfaction in a long time.

Standing over the fowl race that _dared _take his son away from him, with an army by his side, meant that he could finally exact his revenge. Finally eject the pain he felt right back at them.

He took a breath, and called out. "YOU!"

Skales started and swiveled his head backwards. Seeing who stood before him, and the army that followed, caused the snake to gulp and began to slither backwards. "Oh dear," he mumbled.

Garmadon jumped from the platform, ignoring the stares from the ninja and his brother, and strode confidently towards the panicking hypnobrai. "You, and your _filthy, despicable, fowl, _race, took my son away from me!" he snarled.

Skales was against the wall, cowering in fear. His pathetic expression made Garmadon smile. "You killed the one person in this life I fought for! The ONE PERSON I cared about more than life itself!"

_Lloyd was giggling and holding his hands skyward, his green eyes sparkling with joy. His ecstatic cry of "Dada!" was muffled with a thumb in his mouth. _

_Lloyd was standing on shaky legs, his mother holding his arms to keep him steady. With a gentle push, he was hobbling towards his father with a smile on his face and arms outstretched._

_With a crack of thunder, Garmadon felt a small presence crawl under the covers and curl against his chest. "Daddy, I'm scared." _

He took a shuddering breath, feeling sharp pinpricks behind his irises. "You took away the life of my child, so it's only fair that I take YOUR life!" He suddenly wrapped his hand around Skales's throat and clenched tightly, excited to see the life drain from his eyes. Despite it not being the actual snake that kidnapped Lloyd, Skales would have to do.

The ninja's horrified looks meant nothing to him. All that mattered was the sound of Skales's breathing get quieter and quieter.

One of the other serpentine generals snapped back into focus, pointing his staff at the four-armed warrior. "Attack!"

The command jarred the rest of the snake from their stupor. With a fervent cry, the serpentine charged.

Garmadon sighed, let go of Skales, and drew his sword.

Perhaps another day.

**A.N: **I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING!

Words cannot describe how sorry I am that I kept you guys waiting so long for this chapter, and it wasn't even that good. DX Arggg.

I had some familial issues that had to be resolved, and that combined with school, the chaos that was my summer vacation, and writers block, well...those are my pathetic excuses.

I ended the chapter where it did for both thematic reasons, and, well, I just really like the last line. ;D Besides, everyone knows how the battle goes down, and I was gonna do a brief flashback scene as well to inform everyone on the biggest things that are different from how it went down in the show.

Hehe, I actually would've posted this yesterday if I wasn't struggling so much with the chapter title. I'm happy with what I got though. :)

However, I am super excited for the next chapter, and I'm looking to make a rough outline of the entire story so that writer's block won't be as big of a factor for late updates. My sophomore year is going great so far, and since I have a free period, that's fifty minutes of writing time. ;)

Translation for Garmy's incantation: I once again command this gate to bend to my will.

^ Sorry I couldn't respond to the person who asked this earlier, but yes, this is Latin. :D

I extend my deepest apologies to you all, and to those who are still here and reading this…

Review please! Thanks for reading.


End file.
